the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrandrin Greatforge
Thrandrin exists on Emerald Dream-US, although prior to Durala's creation, he was going to be transferred over. He was also once the character known as Zaldrion Wildhunt, a Night Elf Hunter, and before that, he was the original Zulatobari on the servers Nazgrel, then Proudmoore (his name changed to Zaldrion since Zulatobari was my Dwarf Warrior on Emerald Dream)! He's been server changed twice, faction changed on Proudmoore to Night Elf, then race changed finally to Dwarf on Emerald Dream! Characteristics The first child of Orik Greatforge and his first wife, Merlia Greatforge. A strange child who preferred solitude and isolation from an early age, openly despising and avoiding social contact. It was a struggle for his mentors, but Thrandrin was an intelligent dwarf with a mind for math, be it in engineering, or calculating the correct angle for maximum range, striking power, and accuracy for a crossbow. Lithe(for a dwarf) and talented in stealth with a love for the outside world. Physical Appearance Tall for a dwarf, beaten only by his father and his younger brother, Orikson. His graying brown beard (while MOST of it is gray, I like using the brown beard color) is... clean at the very least, it's wild, untamed, and unbraided. Thrandrin cares little for it outside of cleaning it regularly and cutting it if it gets long enough to interfere with his actions. Unless he's trying to camouflage himself or sneak around, his face is also clean, but he's more then willing to smear dirt and other materials on his face and beard to help disguise himself in the woods he calls home. His body proportion is a bit unusual for a dwarf, being skinnier, longer limbs, he was simply put, lithe for a dwarf. Faster, stealthier, and far more nimble. His agility has decreased greatly with age, but his mind hasn't dimmed, his reflexes are still top notch and his accuracy is on point. His eyes have only recently started to deteriorate, not badly, but his vision is getting stuck towards the far end of the spectrum (far sighted). It's fine while he has the range advantage, but dangerous when it gets into melee. Personal Items His green and brown armor is a mixture of two and three layers. There is a baseline leather suit he wears, over that is a thin shirt of what seems to be green scales, it's less of a shirt in that it's attached to the leather suit. Over the green scales, and over the leather in some places is green patches of hardened leather, sewn over most of the scales and in some key places to aid in camouflage. He has full use of both his eyes, but when travelling abroad he wears an eyepatch over his right eye as a sort of base disguise, and a feint to those who might think him half blind. A necklace of teeth, claws, and even horns usually hang from his neck on a thin, tattered mithril wire. When he isn't wearing it, it's usually in his backpack along with his survival supplies. Rope, ultimate gnomish army knife, canteens, a bag of dingy gold coins, a few traps, and homemade bandages. The bag also contains some engineering supplies, a flask of oil, nails mixed in with pitons (for climbing), and experimental bolts. Firmly on his waist, attached to his belt, is a holster containing his crossbow bolts, all of them seem to be made out of wood with metallic tips and green-gold fletching in a layered banded pattern, green - gray - green. Also on his belt is a waterskin containing water (shocking, I know), a hunting knife, and a handaxe he uses to cut lumber, fight in melee (alongside the hunting knife), or to throw when a good dagger or crossbolt isn't available or fast enough. He doesn't name his weapon, but he cherishes it nevertheless. Jokingly he calls it his A.R.R.O.W. or "Augmented Ranged Reloading Overpowered Weapon". This doesn't cover all of it's features, such as the long range scope, range augmenters, and the other, less important features (oh, and theirs a small storage compartment containing a few matches, and a few lockpicks). Personality Thrandrin is a recluse, it's surprising to know he got married, even had a daughter, but he much prefers the company of animals to people. His own solitude over animals, preferably among the trees of some beautiful and ancient forest, but he likes the Hinterlands the most. Despite that, he views it as his job to help his cousins, the Oathmir Clan, in defending their home in the Twilight Highlands. A job that started during the Cataclysm when he learned of their plight, fighting against both the Dragonmaw Orcs and the Twilight Hammer. He publicly goes by Thrandrin Oathmir, although he still uses Greatforge in Bronzebeard territory. From this, he is usually honorable, although not bound by it and more concerned with personal freedoms, doing his own thing his way, but neither is he evil. While not good either, he does lean towards it more then evil by actively protecting forests he enjoys walking and hunting in, slaughtering the Horde at three hundred+ feet away from a secret position in protection of places he likes and those he considers kin. He's Chaotic Neutral with a deep love of freedom, solitude, and rarely he seeks company. History Born before the War of the Three Hammers, the first son of Orik Greatforge, he kept to himself as he grew up and took to math and engineering with a passion. Creating a more efficient dwyar'hun for himself that he used to great effect during the War of the Three Hammers where he could usually be found surveying the battlefield from a higher platform he climbed to, looking for enemy commanders to take out with his explosive "stars". Post War of the Three Hammers He left soon after the civil war to Gnomeregan to enhance his knowledge of engineering, he began to experiment with black powder once it was discovered, tinkering with early rifles before he made his first sniper. Despite his gnomish teachers wanting him to mass produce them and bring them around, he kept his schematics to himself and left to tinker alone. It was there, in the wilds of Dun Morogh he fought for survival but refusing to quit and find aid, with the help of his gun and limited ammunition he started to survive, learn tricks, and when he ran out of bullets, he created another makeshift dwyar'hun to continue hunting, but modified it to shoot sharpened stakes. Liking this new model for living in the wild, he traveled to Thelsamar and sold what furs he kept for enough gold to buy the supplies needed to make the first version of "ARROW". He had no name for it, and when asked he simply referred to it as his own version of a dwyar'hun, although when he came across it in human lands he began calling it a crossbow as they did. Oh yea, he's been wandering the world since he created it, he stopped in Strom for a time to tinker and make new versions of the crossbow before departing again. Moriz Steadybreeze In a similar fashion to Orikson, only three or so decades AFTER Orikson's one night stand with Dragrora Mightstone, Thrandrin would fall in love with a huntress, a master of the bow called Moriz Steadybreeze while in the Hinterlands. The Wildhammer lass was hunting the same wolf as Thrandrin and they both killed it together on accident, arguing over it's corpse before their animals companions began eating at it, hers a gryphon, his still his tiger. Finding it hilarious, the two let them have it as they began talking, after a few years of living with her on the outskirts of Aerie Peak the two finally decided to make it official and were formally married, a moment of embarrassment for Thrandrin and hilarity for everyone else... He was extremely uncomfortable at such a ceremony and everyone could see it. Then, 116 years prior to the Dark Portal, his first and only daughter, Durala was born. Moriz didn't survive giving birth, and it both broke Thrandrin's heart and strengthened his distaste for the company of others. He built a home even further away from Aerie Peak, the aging gryphon companion of Moriz sticking around and seemingly protective of young Durala. When she was of age to take care of herself, the gryphon having since passed (although it would have an egg (an egg neither Durala or Thrandrin knew came from) that would become Durala's first companion.), Thrandrin left his daughter to her own devices as a test. She'd end up returning to Aerie Peak and living with Nalli, her grandmother. Thrandrin has returned occasionally, but in generally he stayed away. The First War Thrandrin, when the Dark Portal opened, had since bonded with a cat in Stranglethorn he called "Cotton" oddly enough, he'll not speak of why he called the great tiger that, but the tiger doesn't mind. He had befriended a bear prior to that, but it was an animal specifically adapted to Dun Morogh and he didn't feel right taking it into lands it'd have trouble surviving in... So he let it go, he knows not the bears ultimate fate. As he traveled north, he ran into an orcish scouting party, nearly dying he barely managed to get away from the fight. After a few days of resting and evading capture, he recovered enough to continue his journey north, taking time to shoot the orcs he came across from afar. Thrandrin stayed in Dun Morogh for the rest of the First War. ... And the Second War Thrandrin also stayed in Dun Morogh during the Second War, using his knowledge of the mountainous terrain and intelligence to conduct what amounts to guerrilla warfare. Killing those he can, stealing supplies, burning everything else, causing animals to buck their riders, and leaving 'traps' for those hunting him to find. All the while, Cotton proving an asset, despite not being adapted for the cold of Dun Morogh, Thrandrin made him as comfortable as possible and the two survived the war. Once the siege was lifted, Thrandrin traveled towards Quel'thalas on a magical letter from a friend he met decades prior. It was between him an a High Elf who wished to see if his friend was still alive, the two chatted and shared news before Thrandrin departed again. Cataclysm Big jump here, but since the Second War he honestly just hunted and explored, even the Third War didn't change that except running into Scourge and the rare demon once in awhile, nor did Classic, BC, or Wrath change his general wanderings except to add new places to travel (he REALLY enjoyed Grizzly Hills and found Zangarmarsh fascinating). Oh, he also built a flying machine during the events of Wrath of the Lich King after considering it's uses after seeing it's use in Sholazar Basin. During this time, he'd visit his cousins, the Oathmir Clan in the Highlands of Northeron, to find them fighting for their lives against both the Dragonmaw Clan and the Twilight Hammer Cult. With A.R.R.O.W. Mk.11, he began fighting for them and was named an honorary Wildhammer, taking the name of Oathmir when among them. The Oathmir's forgiving Thrandrin's wayward father, Orik, from what they thought was a 'betrayal' during the civil war. He killed many a cultist, orc, and even a few dragons with his heavily augmented crossbow and experimental bolts. Even gaining his current set of armor from the master smiths remaining among the Wildhammers using the scales of the slain black drakes (being painted green of course). Post Cataclysm He paused in his duties as a forester and guardian of Northeron to go explore Pandaria, where his anger towards the Horde would only grow, even leading him to head to AU-Draenor for "orc" hunts every few months until the Highlands were invaded by the Legion. Legion When the Highlands fell to the Legion during the events of Legion, Thrandrin is presumed to have been slain, however, his brothers and sister consider him alive. The truth isn't likely to be revealed until afterwards. Category:Character Category:Clan Greatforge